Extra Innings
by wolfmusic218
Summary: Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Extra Innings

**Author:** wolfmusic218

**Summary:** Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game.

**Author's notes:** Since I've been having so much trouble getting through the sequel to Tactics, it was suggested I start something new. A one-shot, they said. Something to get your mind off of your block, they said. Yeah. I didn't have any ideas. Well, Fleeterberry knows I love baseball and a throwaway comment she made on Twitter one night got the...um...ball rolling (insert cymbal crash here). 45 pages and 15k words and counting later...

Somewhere in the middle of writing, I showed it to a couple of people to get their opinions. Smut, they said. It needs smut. This story wasn't about that, I said. We don't care that you don't like writing smut, they said. They're a bunch of troublemakers, those girls, let me tell you.

So, Chellero (oh yeah, I'm totally calling you out, you little cheerleader/stalker, you. You kept me goin', sis!), Maddsgirl75 (the original "it needs smut" Smut Queen), PiscesChikk (for the neverending support!) and Fleeterberry (who started this whole thing to begin with), this one's for you. I really do love you girls for all the support/help/chats/etc, even if you are the Banes of My Writing Existence. ;)

XXXXXPOIXXXXX

**Four months earlier**

"Why are you doing this?!"

"It's the only way..." Reese started to turn, but Carter grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"The only way for what? You know we're better when we work together." The desperation on her face and in her voice almost cracked the wall he'd put up around himself. He knew she would argue, but hadn't expect this level of anger from her.

He covered her hand and squeezed it gently, lifting it from his arm. When he let it drop to her side, his face became a mask - impenetrable. "Not this time. No. The only thing that will happen if we continue to work together is you will lose everything you've worked so hard for. I won't allow that."

"You won't _allow_? You bastard. When did you become my keeper? When did I lose the ability to have a say in my future?"

He stepped into her space and, for a moment, he let the mask drop. "You've always had a say. But this time, I'm taking that away from you. You know that the two of us...that...us working together...being seen together...it's nothing short of career suicide for you...or even worse. There are too many people asking questions. The search for the Man in the Suit isn't over, you know that. There are eyes on you now, too."

"Damn it, John. Don't do this, please. We can get through this. You've always said you have my back. Well, let me have yours; let me help."

He stepped back, shaking his head. "No. I can't...I just can't."

"Why? Tell me why..." He could see tears welling in her eyes, but knew she wouldn't let them fall in front of him. It wasn't her way.

He paused for a second, steadied himself. Then, as if a decision had been made, his mouth turned up, the smile never really reaching his eyes. He reached out and cupped her jaw with one hand. "Because you've always been more than just an asset, Joss."

At that revelation, he turned on his heels and stalked away, purpose in his stride.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**The present**

It had been easy in the beginning; his resolve had been strong. Keeping her safe, keeping her out of the line of sight of the Feds was his top priority. Damn the personal consequences. It wasn't long before he'd started checking in on her from a distance, he couldn't help himself, just to make sure all was well. Every time he'd see her, it got a little harder. Until he just couldn't take it any more.

The separation was wearing on his nerves and making him fidgety, a side effect he hadn't been prepared for; he'd always been so good at compartmentalizing. Keeping himself busy was the only thing stopping him from picking up the phone. Unfortunately for him - and by extension, Finch and Bear - he hadn't been busy for the last two days. He was about to lose his mind and nothing he did was helping. He finally had to admit that he missed her more than he ever expected to.

This whole thing was your idea, he kept reminding himself. He had only wanted to keep her out of harm's way. He shook his head and paced the library. Bear's eyes followed him as he wandered. Finch, being Finch, didn't say much, just kept typing away, but Reese was aware of the glances in his direction. They were both worried about him, he could tell.

He knew he hadn't been himself since Rikers. He'd been moody and reckless. He wanted to tell Finch that he was working through it, that he'd never needed anyone to help him before.

But he'd never had the friends he had now, either. He knew for a fact, if he asked, they would help without question. He just wasn't sure how to ask. He wasn't sure exactly how to break out of this...mess...he'd created without causing an even bigger one.

He didn't know how...but he knew _who_. The only person who could possibly fix him. And he hadn't spoken to her in months. He wasn't even sure she would speak to him.

Finch sighed from his post at the computer. "Mr. Reese..."

Bear's head popped up and he glanced between the two men, a quick whine escaping him as if he knew something was about to happen. He laid his head back down on his bed between his paws but kept a watchful eye on them.

Reese smiled at the dog, feeling every bit of his anxiety.

He turned and faced Finch square on. "Harold."

"Mr. Reese, call her."

He shook his head, his lips pressed into a thin line. "No. It's too dangerous." He heard Finch sigh again and he felt a little like Bear must when something got his hackles up. "Finch..."

"Mr. Reese. It's been months. The investigation into the detective, and you for the most part, is over. And as much as it pains me to get involved in someone else's personal life..." He ignored the pointed look from Reese, "I can, with great certainty, say that this forced separation is affecting Detective Carter as well."

That brought him up short. "What...?"

"I've spoken to her more than you probably realize and each time she's asked about you, about your well being. If anyone would know the effects of what you went through, Mr. Reese, Detective Carter would."

Reese turned his back on Finch and closed his eyes, forcing back the emotion the comment brought up. He knew she would understand, he just didn't want her to have to relive it like he did every night.

He didn't hear his friend get out of his chair and walk over to stand beside him.

"Call her, John. Take her for a drink. Talk to her. It might do you both some good."

He cocked his head at Finch, "When did you become Dear Abby?"

"Be serious, Mr. Reese. I see what this is doing to both of you. You're not the only one suffering. You need some down time together."

Reese's eyebrows rose and the left side of his mouth quirked up in a smirk.

Finch shook his head. "Take that however you like. You work well together. I would hate to see that partnership suffer any more than it already has." He reached for the leash on his computer table and whistled. "C'mon, Bear, let's go for a walk." He leaned down and snapped the leash on the dog's collar and started towards the door.

Stopping at the gate, he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, there's an envelope on my desk. Open it and use them. They might be a good icebreaker. I know Detective Carter would enjoy it immensely."

Reese watched him wave dismissively and follow Bear out the door. He then turned, found the envelope Finch had mentioned, and opened it.

He pulled out the contents, his brows knitting together in confusion. "She would?" Apparently Finch knew something he didn't. Time to change that.

XXXX POI XXXX

Reese stared at the phone in his hand. He'd tried several different openings in his head and nothing seemed right. How do you tell someone how sorry you are when all you were trying to do was protect them? How do you tell the one person you've just come to realize means so much, that you miss them...without sounding pathetic? He had no idea where he stood with her right now and that, more than the separation itself, frustrated the hell out of him.

He thumbed the call button and waited...and waited. By the 5th ring, he expected to get her voicemail, but was pleasantly surprised when she answered.

_"Carter."_ He wasn't prepared for the knot that formed in his gut at the sound of her voice.

"I need you to meet me at 164th and River as soon as you can."

The pause on the other end made it very clear to Reese that he probably should have tried the less direct, more contrite, more _friendly_ approach.

_"Hello to you too."_ Her voice was tight and controlled.

He cringed. Unlike everything else he did, he really hadn't thought this through very well. "Hello, Carter."

He listened as she took a deep breath and knew he was in for it.

_"So I haven't heard from you in four months and I'm supposed to drop everything? On a Sunday? My only day off this week? Give me a DAMN good reason. And Reese? When I say a DAMN good reason, I'm not kidding. Someone better be bleeding out."_

He softened his voice, "No one is bleeding out." And he apparently hadn't factored her anger level into this little plan either. So much for being able to get through this unscathed.

_"Then I think this conversation is over. You made the choice to cut me out. I didn't want this, remember? Now you have to live with it. You told me once that I was either in or out. I guess that only applies when it's convenient for you; I didn't actually get to choose."_

Reese closed his eyes against the brunt of her anger. Anger he didn't feel was justified, but nothing short of torture would make him even consider saying that out loud. Although, he was pretty sure even then he wouldn't utter a word.

"Carter, wait..."

She didn't say anything, but she didn't hang up either. The silence stretched out a few seconds longer than it should have while he gathered his thoughts.

_"Spit it out, Reese. What do you want?"_

He took a deep breath and dove in. "I'm sorry." The hardest two words he'd said in a very long time.

When she didn't say anything, he knew she needed more. "Please...just meet me here."

_"What are you even doing in the Bronx? You know it's not across the damn street from me, right?"_

She was wavering; he could feel it. "I know. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I'll show you when you get here, I promise."

He heard her give a dramatic sigh, _"If this turns out to be some bullshit excuse...so help me; they'll never find you. You might be CIA, but I'm Street. I know people. They'd never find your body and I wouldn't even have to get my hands dirty."_

He tried not to grin, but he couldn't help it, even though a small part of him believed she could follow through on her threat. "Understood. I'll be waiting. And Carter?"

_"Hmm?"_

"Thank you."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

XXXX POI XXXX

**45 minutes later**

Reese paced back and forth on the sidewalk, his hands deep in his pockets. This wasn't the best area of the city and hadn't been for decades. Even with the addition of the new stadium, the surrounding community hadn't seen much in the way of improvements. It was a shame, really, the South Bronx had a very colorful history. Part of which was eyeing his loitering at the moment.

When the cab pulled up and Carter stepped out, he took a deep breath and walked towards her. She didn't say hello and barely looked at him. This was bad. Very bad.

"Thank you for meeting me."

She cut her eyes at him briefly and he saw what Finch was talking about. She looked tired. And he was the reason; he'd caused this. She pulled the strap of her purse up over her shoulder. "Just tell me what I'm doing here. I have things I need to do today."

He bit his lip and fingered the envelope in his pocket. "I was hoping we could talk. On neutral ground."

Her brows knit together and she looked up at him. "You dragged me all the way to the Bronx to _talk_? Give me the truth or I'm leaving. You had your chance to talk to me four months ago or don't you remember? We didn't talk, John; we argued. You made up your mind and that was it. I haven't seen or heard from you since then. The only way I knew you were still alive is because Finch is still talking to me."

Reese looked down, her anger hitting him hard in the chest. "I know." The realization of how badly his decision had hurt her finally getting through.

"_You know?_ That's great. That makes it all better, doesn't it?"

He lifted his head and pinned her with his eyes. "No, it doesn't. I'm not making excuses for my decision; I did what I thought was right at the time."

She poked her finger into his chest, her voice getting louder with each word. "You made the decision _for_ me. You didn't ask me what I wanted. I never wanted this. I never wanted you to cut me out; I didn't want you to disappear on me to _protect_ me. I didn't want you gone, Reese. I thought you knew me better than that."

He tried to read her face with those words. Her eyes showed her anger, but her words spoke of the hurt his decision and disappearance had caused her. His heart gave a little thump with the realization of what that could mean. He set that feeling aside until they could talk. Until he could straighten things out between them. If that happened, _all_ bets were off.

He looked across the street, noting that their conversation had drawn the attention of a couple of uniforms. He ran his hand down her arm as he motioned with his head towards the cops. "Can we go somewhere else? There's a deli around the corner; let me buy you some lunch and we'll talk. Actually talk this time."

She stared down at her feet as she gave a small nod.

XXX POI XXX

The walk to the deli was silent. He wanted to say something, anything, but he doubted she'd be open to hearing it right now.

They sat at an outside table, the day having turned sunny and warm. Reese hoped the sun would warm her attitude towards him a little bit.

They didn't speak. The waitress came and went. When their food arrived, Reese watched her pick at her salad, pushing the lettuce and tomatoes around with her fork. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

Finally, she set her fork down and looked up at him. "Tell me something. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

She shook her head. "No, I _thought_ you did. I don't think you trust anyone but yourself and that makes me really sad and kind of pisses me off."

He took a long pull of his beer and set it on the table, picking up his napkin and twisting it between his fingers. "It took me a long time to see it or believe it, but I do know there are people in my life I can trust...and who seem to trust me."

Carter leaned forward, snatching the napkin from his hand, the anger returning. "Then why the hell didn't you trust_ me_?"

"Trust had nothing to do with it."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Trust had everything to do with it. But what I don't get is why you didn't trust us, the people who care about you, to be there, to protect YOU when you needed it. And damn if you didn't need it."

"Because it wasn't about me. It was about protecting you."

He could tell she was trying to rein in her anger. He wasn't sure they were ever going to agree on the whole thing.

She laid her hands on the table, her fingers clenched into tight fists. He realized she must have picked up a few things from him when she stared directly at him, her dark eyes never wavering from his. When she spoke, her voice was steady and strong and deadly in tone, "Do you realize what I did for you before, during, and after Rikers? Do you have any idea what Finch did for you? How about Fusco? We're not amateurs; we've been doing this for a while now. We weren't just protecting you...we were also protecting each other. That's what a team does. They back each others' play. You would have seen that if you'd gotten your head out of your sorry ass long enough to talk to me like an equal."

Reese's eyes darkened and he opened his mouth to refute her statement, but she interrupted, waving her finger in the air. "Oh hell no, you keep your mouth shut. You had your say four months ago; it's my turn. Back to your head and your sorry ass...if you'd just taken the time to listen...instead of making a decision for me, without asking me what I wanted or what was even needed, I would have told you that Finch was working on a plan to keep us both off the FBI's radar. We would have been free and clear. But you never gave me the chance to tell you that; you played the white knight sacrificing himself for the 'damsel in distress'."

"I never saw you like..."

"Bull. Shit. That's exactly how you saw me. You thought I needed your protection, so you were damn well going to make sure I got it, whether I wanted it or not. Whether I even needed it or not. I didn't, by the way. Still don't."

"I'm starting to see that." He tried not to smirk, he really did...but she was stunningly attractive when she was pissed off. Luckily for him, she'd turned to watch someone walk past, trying to catch her breath, as his smile broke through.

When she turned back, his face was a study in seriousness. "You should have seen it four months ago. We wouldn't be sitting here, in neutral territory, trying to figure out what the hell we're going to do about it."

"What _are_ we going to do about it? I don't want to lose you over this."

It was the first time he'd voiced any type of connection between them and he watched the startled look cross her face. He hadn't meant to say it exactly that way, but realized that he'd meant it; he didn't want to lose her. He needed her in his life...in whatever way she was willing.

"Lose me..." Her eyes softened a little before she shut it down, but he caught it. She was determined to make him work for this. If it went how he wanted it to, there wasn't anything he wasn't willing to do.

He jumped in, feet first. He had to. "Joss...what I said that day...about you being more than an asset...I meant it." He shifted uncomfortably. It had been so long since he'd given voice to his feelings or let someone in, but he was well aware that if he didn't give her something of himself, she'd walk away and he might never see her again. He grabbed the napkin again, his nerves, for the first time in ages, rattling him.

"John..."

He cut his eyes at her, one side of his mouth raising in an embarrassed grimace, the napkin disintegrating between his fingers.

Carter paused for just a split second before reaching over and covering his hands with hers. "I know that; I do. You hurt me, though. You left me without a backwards glance, even after everything we've been through. I know why, of course I do, and I've had a long time to work it out, but it didn't make it hurt any less. And, oh God, I was mad at you."

A mirthless chuckle escaped him, his only defense - sarcasm, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

She didn't fall for it, not that he'd expected her to. She plowed straight ahead, "The question is, do you understand why?"

He wasn't sure when he'd lost control of the conversation. She was a force to be reckoned with when she was on a roll.

"It took me awhile, but I do understand why you were _mad_; that's why I'm here. The rest of it..." He trailed off and shrugged, watching her closely. He wasn't sure exactly what he was fishing for...but something, a feeling, was nibbling at him...whispering in his ear to push the envelope. His instincts were rarely wrong.

The blush that colored her cheeks told him he wasn't far off the mark. And he had a feeling the control of the conversation had just reverted back to him.

He leaned forward, his face serious. "Why were you so determined to help me?"

"What?" Surprise showed on her face at the question. "Why would you even ask me that? We're a team, John."

"And you could have left it up to Finch; he could have gotten me out of there...but you didn't...you got yourself involved. Tell me why..." He scooted his chair a little closer to her, their knees brushing. "You didn't have to do the things you did for me. You shouldn't have done them. You could have lost everything. You still could. You don't owe me anything. "

Her breath hitched as she watched him. "Of course I should have done them. Taylor..."

He shook his head, dismissing her argument, and leaned a little closer. "You owe me nothing. Especially for helping Taylor; he's your son." Tilting his head, he took a deep breath. "The things you did for me...to help me...to protect me...I still don't understand..."

Their voices had lowered and he wasn't sure when the people around them had disappeared, but at the moment, the only thing he could see were her eyes. Those big brown eyes, watching him, reading him and his intent, trying to figure out if she should trust him again.

"You would have done the same thing if our places had been switched." Her voice was barely a whisper.

He went in for the kill, "Yes, but they weren't. Don't you see? Our methods might have been different, but I did do the same thing; I protected you. Not because you were weak, or needed my protection. I did it for the same reason you did...I _needed_ to. I_ needed_ to know you were safe."

Her throat bobbed as she swallowed the true meaning of his words. All she could do was nod.

Silence descended over them as they took each other in. Her hands still covered his so he ran his thumb over hers and squeezed gently.

Her tongue peeked out and wet her lips. She cleared her throat. "Well, then."

He smiled, realizing he'd won this round. "Yeah. Well."

Carter pulled her hands away and reached for her own beer, taking a drink. "So, what do we do now?"

To Reese it seemed that the storm had passed for now. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would never give up protecting her, and she would never give up being pissed off at his over-protective side, but for now, they might just have come to a detent.

Now, he wanted to see if she was willing to spend some...how did Finch put it...downtime...with him.

He reached into his pocket and offered her the envelope. "Finch seemed to think we needed to spend some time together...if you let me live after our talk", he winked at her, "...and thought you might enjoy these."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, and took the envelope from him. "Reese, as much as I think we could use some time to get our footing again, I'm not going to a computer convention with you; that's definitely more Finch's thing than mine."

He laughed out loud and it felt good; he'd definitely needed her sarcasm. "No computer convention, I swear."

She flipped open the envelope and pulled out the contents. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Baseball tickets? So _that's_ what we're doing in the Bronx?"

He scooted closer to her, "Those aren't just baseball tickets. Those are the hardest tickets to get in New York right now."

She looked down at them again, "Reese, these are Yankees tickets...and they're playing Boston! Who did you have to kill to get these?"

"As much as I'd love to take the credit, I can't; Finch gave them to me. "

Her eyebrows rose. "Seriously? Who's computer did he hack?"

She stared at the tickets, her fingers running over them slowly. Reese cocked his head and watched her, a little confused by the quick change in her demeanor. "I don't know how he got them, but if you're not interested in going, you can give them to Taylor."

She nodded absently. "It's been so long since I've been. Never been to the new stadium. My Dad used to take me all the time, that's how I grew to love the game. And Michael and I went a couple of times while we were dating; we always had such a good time."

Her openness, after the tension of the last hour, surprised him...and humbled him. At that moment, he knew they were going to be fine. More than fine.

"Joss..." he took her hand, realizing with a start that he hadn't touched her this much in all the months that he'd known her.

She didn't seem to mind, or maybe she hadn't noticed, when she smiled and squeezed his hand in hers. "No, no. I'm sorry. I want to go. It'll be fun."

He wanted to ask if she was sure, if going would dredge up sad memories for her, but he didn't. "OK."

There must have been something in his eyes when she looked up at him, because she smiled, "Honestly, John. It's time to make some new memories."

He stood and threw some twenties on the table, holding out his hand. "Then let's do that. We'll have a couple of beers, some hotdogs, and we'll taunt the Red Sox fans. How does that sound?"

"It sounds...like a good start."


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: A shorter chapter than I anticipated, but there really wasn't a better place to put a break. Next chapter should be up tomorrow, hopefully. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I sincerely appreciate every single one. _

XXX POI XXX

When they found their seats, located just to the right of home plate and two rows up, Reese couldn't help but laugh at Carter's expression as she sat down in the premium seating, bouncing a little and getting comfortable. She turned to look at all the people behind them and giggled. Actually giggled. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard her do that in the entire time he'd known her. He wasn't able to suppress the smile it caused. And then it dawned on him: he didn't _have_ to; they were there to have some fun. "Everything OK, Carter?"

She turned to look at him, the smile still on her face. "OK? John, these seats are amazing! I've never been this close; it's like being on the field." She grabbed his arm and shook it quickly in her excitement. "This is gonna be great!"

She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands, her elbows on her knees, her eyes riveted to the players taking batting practice. Reese just sat back and watched as she enjoyed herself. Fifteen minutes passed and she never once glanced at him and he actually didn't mind. He was having his own fun just watching her.

After a while, she turned her head in her hands and grinned at him, "I don't think I've ever been early enough to watch batting practice either."

"I was hoping we'd be able to, but wasn't sure how our...talk...would go."

Her smile disappeared and he could have kicked himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head at his stupidity.

She reached out and ran her hand over his arm. "Relax. I know what you're thinking." She ducked her head to catch his downturned eyes. "I think we have a lot more to talk about, but for the moment, we're good. OK?"

He could only stare at her and nod. It hit him then: she'd already forgiven him. After everything that had happened, everything they'd said - and hadn't said - she'd found it in her heart to forgive him. He realized he'd never had anyone in his life with such an amazing capacity for forgiveness and resolved to never test those limits again.

She watched as a look crossed his face she'd never seen before. "What?"

He covered her hand with his and shook his head. "Nothing. Thank you."

She shifted in her seat and pulled her leg up, cocking her head. "Listen to me...and listen carefully...I didn't say everything was perfect between us. We do have to talk; we obviously need some ground rules..."

"Carter..."

She waved her hand, "We do and you know it...but we're not gonna talk about those things today. Today, we're going to hang out and have a couple of beers, enjoy some baseball, and just relax. Does that work for you?"

_"John?"_

Both of them turned their heads to see one of the players leaning over the railing, smiling, his eyes focused on Carter.

"John, John, John...you never told me you had such a fine looking lady. Probably for the best, though, I would've tried to steal her from you."

Carter spun her head and looked at Reese, shocked. "Wait...what the hell?"

Before she knew what was happening, Reese took her hand and drew her over to the railing.

He reached out and shook the younger man's hand. "Robinson, this is Jocelyn Carter. _Detective_ Jocelyn Carter. And you couldn't handle her."

Carter caught that last bit and gently elbowed Reese in the ribs.

Reese, his smirk firmly planted on his face, turned to her, "Carter, this is Robinson Cano, the Yankees' second baseman."

She smiled at Robinson and held her finger up in a "hang on" gesture. She pulled Reese closer by the lapels of his jacket, pressing her cheek against his, whispering roughly, "I know who the hell this is, Reese, he's Taylor's favorite player. What I want to know is how YOU know him?"

Pushing away from him, Carter turned and missed the stunned look on Reese's face. Smiling, she reached out and shook the other man's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Pulling her hand to his mouth, Robinson kissed her knuckles. "The pleasure is definitely all mine, beautiful." He looked up at Reese. "Very nice, my man."

Carter blushed at the compliment, but pulled her hand back. "So, how do you two know each other?" She cocked her head at Reese, her eyebrow raised in question.

He hadn't planned it, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to use this to his advantage...

Before Reese could open his mouth, Robinson chimed in, his hands animated as he told his story, "You should have seen him, came out of nowhere, took out this crazy-ass woman that had been stalking me for months and who showed up to...finish the job. Now, I'm a big guy..." he waggled his eyebrows at her and Reese rolled his eyes. "...but there was something just not right about her, kinda freaked me out. This guy?" He pointed to Reese. "I don't think I saw him blink. Just took her down like some ninja, called the cops, and made it so I didn't have to look over my shoulder every time I went out. I barely got his name out of him before he disappeared." He nodded from Carter to Reese. "Like I said, a ninja. I owe him big."

Carter smirked and Reese felt an icy tingle run down his spine. "I wonder how he knew you were in trouble..." Always the detective...

Robinson shook his head, laughing "I asked him...he said he was just in the right place at the right time. I'll tell you something; I couldn't agree more."

Reese shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny, biting the inside of his mouth and jamming his hands in his pockets.

"So, listen John, if there's anything I can do for you...name it."

Reese paused for only a second. He cut his eyes at Carter and then shifted towards Robinson, nodding his head to an area a little way down the seating. "Actually, there _is_ something..."

The two men walked a few feet away, whispering with their heads together. Robinson glanced over at Carter while they talked, smiling and winking. After a couple of minutes, they shook hands and Reese came back to the seats.

"What was that all about?"

He gave her a quick smile and a shrug, "Nothing. Want a beer? I'm thirsty."

She shook her head at him, amused. "Oh, _that_ was subtle. But, yeah, a beer would be good."

She reached into her purse, but Reese stilled her hand. "Today is on me."

"John..."

He smoothed his thumb over the top of her hand and leaned closer to her, "Please." He took a deep breath as the scent of her light perfume tickled his nose.

The blush crept onto her cheeks slowly and Reese watched it with fascination. She was such a contradiction...a smart, hard-ass cop who could hold her own with the best, and worst, of them...but when she let herself get away from the job and let her hair down a little, she was distractingly attractive and feminine, but still so strong. It took his breath.

He wasn't sure what to make of the feelings she elicited from him or what in the world he was going to do about them, except enjoy them for however long they were there. It's been so damn long...

"Thank you."

Those two words jostled him out of his thoughts and he smiled down at her. "You want anything else?"

She stared at him a moment or two longer than necessary and Reese swallowed a little harder than normal as he watched her eyes trail over him. She had to know what thoughts went through his head with that look. She _had_ to.

When she smiled, he was sure of it. There was absolutely nothing innocent about that smile. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything...inappropriate. It was so tempting.

"I'll just steal some of whatever you're getting."

He just nodded and turned towards the concessions, the smile breaking through when he was sure he was out of her sight.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

XXX POI XXX

Reese stood a few feet behind Carter, watching her. She was sitting with her legs crossed in front of her, watching the field. She looked so relaxed. He was glad she'd agreed to join him; they definitely needed this. He needed it. He really had missed her.

He pulled the cap out of his back pocket and leaned forward, placing it on her head and adjusting it. Startled, her hands flew up and grasped his, pulling them down. "Jesus, John, you scared me to death!"

"Sorry, but I think it's a rule. You can't sit down here without the proper uniform." He grinned at her and motioned to the man behind him, his arms loaded with concessions.

"Good lord, did you buy out the snack bar?" Carter stood, helping the man with Reese's purchases: four hotdogs, a bag of popcorn, two large beers, nachos, and a big foam finger. "And what the hell is that?" She laughed, placing the beers in the cup holders and then waving the finger at him.

He sat beside her, adjusting some of the food into his lap, holding some for her until she got settled. He shrugged and grinned at her. "Just part of the uniform."

"You're impossible. And what's with all the food...it's just you and me. If I'd known you were gonna buy enough for an army, I would have come and helped you carry some of it."

He motioned to an area behind him. "Didn't need to." He leaned a little closer, "Seems these seats come with concierge service. I just had to place an order and since I didn't know what you wanted, I just ordered a few things. I went for the other stuff myself while they got it together."

He passed over her meal, placing some of it on the empty area in front of them.

She shook her head at him, grinning. "You're determined, I'll give you that."

Reese took a bite of his hotdog, mumbling around his mouthful, "Determined?"

"Mmhmm. Determined to make sure we have some fun." She took a bite and picked up her beer, taking a quick drink.

"Nothing wrong with having some fun, is there?" He hesitated only a second before giving into the impulse running through him. Leaning forward, he used his thumb to wipe a smudge of mustard off the corner of her mouth.

She didn't fight him when he tipped her chin up with his fingers, moving it a little to the left and then right. "I think I got it all." He wasn't sure what came over him when he licked his thumb slowly, but it had the effect he was looking for, that he hadn't realized he _wanted_, when her eyes seemed to widen and dilate.

She cleared her throat, "Um, thanks."

Leaning back, Reese smiled at her. "You're welcome."

"Um, to answer your question, no, there's nothing wrong with having some fun; it's just not a side of you I see very often."

He nodded, secretly pleased that he'd flustered her, "If you ever have. But like any guy, I enjoy the company of a beautiful woman while watching sports." He winked at her. "You happened to be handy."

Narrowing her eyes, she fought a grin, "Flatterer." She took a drink of her beer. "I'm much more than just a pretty face, you know; I know my baseball."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm well aware of the first fact...I wasn't, about the second. You learn something new every day..."

"You mean like you knowing the Yankees' second baseman?" She smirked at him. "Oh! I almost forgot...a guy came by while you were gone and left a bag for you. Do you know everyone in this park? So much for being discreet and unobtrusive." She handed him a small duffel bag with the Yankees logo on it.

He took it and placed it under his seat. "Thank you."

"Aren't you going to look and see what's in it?"

He shook his head. "I know what's in it."

Her eyebrows raised, "Am I going to have to arrest you for what's in that bag?"

Chuckling, he leaned into her space, pushing her hair off her shoulder with his fingers. "No, but you might consider a few other uses for those handcuffs when you see what's in it."

She grabbed his hand before he could pull it away, "John, what's going on?"

"Carter, I'm not telling you what's in the bag, not yet. Patience is a virtue, remember."

She shook her head, "No, not the bag..." Squeezing his hand still in hers, she looked down at them. "I mean, what's going on..."

He covered their hands, "I know what you meant." She looked up at him, questions in her eyes that he knew she was afraid to ask. He wasn't sure he could answer her, all he knew was that this felt right. The first thing in a long time that had.

He took a deep breath, trying to tread lightly "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No...no, you're not...I'm just a little...surprised, I guess."

Linking their fingers, Reese ran his thumb along the palm of her hand. "Honestly, so was I. But...I haven't been able to come up with another reason why either of us would do the things we did for each other..."

"I...um..." The blush coloring her cheeks told Reese she'd thought of the same thing...and it made him just a little bolder.

"Joss, if I'm wrong...if I'm reading things wrong...tell me...I don't want to ruin what we've made a start at fixing..."

Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile, "I don't think you are...but I think we need some time, don't you?"

"Time?"

"To process it. To figure out whatever it is that we're feeling. We haven't seen each other in four months...and now this."

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm, "I know. Always the rational one, aren't you?"

Cupping his jaw, she chuckled, "One of us has to be."

"Right. Because it's _so_ rational to be considering the things we are. So, we take...whatever this is...slowly. Figure it out."

It had been a long time since he'd been willing to open his heart again, but he hadn't had much of a choice with her. He liked who he was around her. He liked the things she made him feel. He wanted more, but was willing to wait until she had some time to figure it out for herself.

She nodded and blushed again. "But not too slowly? I think..." she bit her lip, keeping her eyes on him. "I don't think it will take much figuring out, do you?"

He was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing after "not too slowly". Now he knew what they were talking about when someone mentioned a woman's prerogative. She made his head spin...but in the best way. He collected himself, leaned back in the seat and gave her a crooked smile. "I hope not. But if it does...that's OK, too."

She smiled back, a little flustered at the way he was staring at her. "Good...good..."

As if the fates knew things were getting a little tense, the stadium announcer welcomed everyone to the game and started introducing the teams. They stood as the National Anthem started playing and Reese watched as Carter's eyes welled up slightly with the song. He reached out and touched her hand with his, hooking his pinkie around hers. "You ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Everytime I hear that song...every single time..." She wiped her eyes quickly. "It's silly."

"It's not silly at all...it's impressive."

Carter turned her head towards him, questioning.

He moved in front of her, crowding her a little, and took her face in his hands. "You served your country honorably; you've been to war; you've seen and done things very few people have; and the national anthem of the country you love so much can bring tears to your eyes. Yes, I'd say that is impressive."

She fisted his shirt and rested her forehead on his chest. "Thank you."

He held her closely, reluctant to let go. He realized how well they fit. Not just physically, but emotionally. They seemed to understand each other on a level he'd never experienced before. It gave him a small surge of confidence.

Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering against her hair. When she looked up at him, her eyes were glistening in the sunlight. He shook his head with a smile and looked up to the sky. He didn't know if it was for guidance or to settle the thoughts running through his head...

"What?", her voice was barely a whisper.

He swallowed hard and looked down at her again. "I almost moved things up for us..."

A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Oh."

When she glanced behind her, everyone was sitting; she pulled at his hand. "Sit down..."

Reese smiled and pulled up the armrest between them. "I hate these things."

Carter shifted in her seat, her knee brushing his thigh, and turned towards him. "So..."

"So?" He reached for his beer, taking a deep drink, fairly certain where this conversation was headed. He felt like he was fifteen again...the anticipation of that first kiss...

She nodded slowly, "So...why didn't you? You know, I'm just curious..." She ran her hand over his shoulder, landing on his neck.

_Oh, damn it, that's playing dirty_, was the first thought that crossed his mind as her nails caused goosebumps to ride up his arms.

"Didn't we just talk about taking things slowly? Contrary to popular belief, I do have a modicum of self-control, Carter, even around you."

She shifted again, moving just a tiny bit closer to him. It wasn't his imagination, he was sure of it.

"Oh, I know you do."

It wasn't her nails on his neck anymore; it was the pads of her fingers drawing small circles over the base of his hairline.

He ran his tongue over his teeth, clenched his jaw. _Two can play at this game, Joss._

He reached over, as nonchalantly as he possibly could under the circumstances, and ran his hand over her thigh, coming to rest on the point of her knee leaning against his leg. He gave it a small squeeze.

Leaning his head back against the chair, he turned and looked at her, his eyes just slightly hooded, "So, what if I had?" He ran his hand down the inside of her calf.

She pulled herself up a little closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Guess we'll never know now, will we?"

He felt her grin against him and he chuckled. "Lost opportunities...I'll think twice about controlling myself next time."

"You do that."

She snuggled her arm under his and they were quiet for a while, just enjoying the company and the game.

Somewhere around the 3rd inning he tilted his head to the side and, without looking at her said, "Or maybe I'll just surprise you."

"Not much of a surprise if you announce it, John."

"True. But you'll never see it coming."

She turned her head up to grin at him, "Oh, I think I'll see..."

Without taking a second to think through the wisdom of his move, his lips were on hers. The plan to give her a quick kiss, something to surprise her, disappeared almost immediately. His hand came up and grasped her jaw, turning her this way and that, adjusting for the awkward positions of their bodies in the seats. The hand on his neck tightened and pulled him down further, deepening the kiss. He hadn't expected this response. Certainly hadn't expected to feel her tongue against his or hear either of them moan with the sensation.

When they pulled away, Reese rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, and whispered, "Surprise."

He heard her take a deep breath and a nervous chuckle escape her. "Yeah...um...you can say that again."

Reese kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her. "So", he cleared the frog out of his throat and smiled, "now that we have that out of the way, we can relax and enjoy the rest of the game."

"You can relax? I'm not sure I can focus on the game now. I mean, really, John." She touched her hand to her lips.

He tried not to, he honestly did, but a wide smile broke over his face and he mentally patted himself on the back.

"Stop it, John; I can feel you smiling."

He looked down at her and saw her fighting her own smile. "Sorry, couldn't help it. I'll try to keep my hands to myself so you can watch the game."

"That would probably be a good idea. Would hate for us to get arrested."

He choked on his beer as he laughed. "Joss!"

She kissed his cheek quickly. "Did you hear that? That's me patting _myself_ on the back."

He shook his head, still chuckling. "Well played, detective, well played."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They settled down to watch the game. For his part, Reese spent more time watching Carter yell at the umps when they made bad calls and cheer as the Yankees scored against their rivals. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Every time she looked over at him, she smiled and he fell just a little further.

It was a nice change for both of them, just letting go and having a few hours of fun. He decided if she was open to it, they would have more days like today. Their futures, especially his, were never guaranteed and he wanted them to make some memories.

He thought of the bag under his seat and smiled. He'd gotten his kiss already...but he hoped what was in the bag would earn him another. He hadn't done it for that reason, hadn't even expected to get the first one. But it seemed he was becoming an addict already.

The game wrapped up with the Yankees winning 8-4. As Robinson ran off the field, he whistled to them and waved before heading into the clubhouse. Carter was on cloud nine, Reese could tell. She gave high fives to the people sitting around them. He couldn't help but laugh at her. Who would have ever guessed she was such a big fan?

They followed the crowds out of the gate and strolled slowly back up the street where the whole thing began. Reese pulled the bag strap up over his shoulder wondering where the afternoon would end. He knew he didn't want them to part ways so soon.

He caught her stealing glances at him a couple of times but didn't say anything. When he felt her take his hand and lace their fingers together, he breathed a sigh of relief; they were definitely in the same book, if not on the same page.

"So, how did you get here?"

"Stole a car."

She stopped in the middle of sidewalk and stared at him. "You did not. John..."

He laughed out loud, "Of course not. Give me some credit. I borrowed one of Finch's; he's got a garage full."

"Oh."

He walked up to her a few steps and took her other hand. "Let me give you a ride home."

She shook her head. "It's too far out of your way; I can take a cab, same way I got here."

She was fidgeting, something that was so unlike her. He leaned down closer and caught her eyes, his voice low. "Joss…let me drive you home. I don't want to say goodbye to you yet."

She just nodded, her eyes trying to read his. He gave nothing away. "Thank you."

He kept her hand in his as he turned and started walking again. "Besides, I know you're not going to be satisfied until you know what's in this." He bumped her with the bag.

"Don't care." The tone of her voice caused him to turn to look at her. Her lip was poked out in a pout she was trying desperately to hide.

"Yeah, you do and it's killing you not knowing."

She hit him on the arm. "And you're getting your rocks off teasing me with it."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her crude comeback, but he saw her smiling, knowing she'd shocked him a little.

Grinning, he shrugged, "Maybe a little." He pulled her closer and leaned down, brushing his lips near her ear. "I'm sure you could come up with a better way for me to do that, though."

"Keep this up and you might never find out." She laughed.

"Hmmm...but "might" also means I could. I'll take those odds."

**XXX POI XXX**

The ride back to her apartment was quiet. Reese had turned the radio on low, but neither of them talked much. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he could tell she was deep in thought. They both had a lot to consider after the events of today.

When they pulled up in front of her building, Reese didn't turn off the car, but turned to look at her. "Everything OK?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, of course."

"Should I apologize?" His self-doubt always seemed to whisper in his ear at the worst times...

At that, she turned her head. "Oh God, no...I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean for you to think that at all." She grasped his hand, turning it over and running her fingers over his palm. Reese could tell she was nervous and he didn't want that.

She flicked her eyes up at him quickly and then down at their hands again. "Do you want to come up for a bit? I'm sure Taylor would love to say hello."

He leaned between the seats and pulled the bag to the front. "I think I need to come up anyway." He held it up and shook it, grinning. If anything was going to lighten things up, this would.

"You're still not going to tell me, are you?"

"Where would the fun be in that? Nope, you have to wait."

She leaned forward and ran her finger down his throat, "You know, I could get it out of you."

Reese grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her palm. "Are you sure about that?"

She waited a beat before she raised up and kissed him slowly, deeply, sliding her tongue over his when he caught his breath. His hand tightened on hers as she gripped his shirt with her other. Before he was ready, she pulled away.

"Am I sure? Yes. Will I try?" She kissed his chin, smiling. "No. I'll let you have your fun."

She opened the car door and stepped out, grabbing her purse and digging her keys out.

Reese could only sit and watch her from the driver's seat. She hadn't been nervous; she'd been _plotting._ His grin got wider; she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Resting her hand on the roof, she leaned down and peered in at him. "So, what'll it be, John?"

In answer, he turned the key and shut the car off. He grabbed the bag and got out, meeting her on the sidewalk. She flashed him a grin and started towards her building.

**XXX POI XXX**

Once inside, Reese scanned the apartment. He'd been here a few times, but never under these circumstances. Her home was exactly that: homey. Small, but perfect for just the two of them. Pictures dotted open spaces; flowers gave off a sweet scent; mail was strewn on a table in front of a comfortable looking couch; a pile of sneakers by the door spoke of the teenager living there. It looked lived-in, but very comfortable and inviting.

"Make yourself at home. Can I get you a drink?"

She moved about the room, taking her coat off and then kicking off her shoes...onto the pile by the door...something he realized she probably did mostly out of habit.

"No, thanks. Taylor home?"

She looked up at him. "Probably. He's usually in there on the computer with his headphones on. Why?"

Reese shook the bag at her lightly. "You didn't think this was for you, did you?"

Her eyes got a little wider. "It's for Taylor? John..."

He held his hand up to stop her protests. "Joss, don't. The opportunity came up; I took it. It's not a big deal and doesn't change anything."

"Just the fact that you had to mention that it wasn't a big deal and it doesn't change anything tells me it's probably just the opposite."

He moved closer and took her face between his hands, smiling. "Just trust me. It was actually something you said that made me do it. Stop worrying and go get him." He let her go and turned her towards the hallway. She looked at him over her shoulder and he nodded his head in the direction of Taylor's bedroom. "Go."

Grabbing the bag, he sat on the couch and listened as she knocked and called for her son. Three times. He smiled as she finally opened the door and yelled for him to "_take those damn headphones off so you can hear me"_.

They came out into the livingroom and Reese stood.

"Taylor, you remember John, don't you?"

Taylor turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah, Mom. We've had lunch a couple of times."

Reese closed his eyes and winced. That wasn't _exactly_ the way he wanted her to find out.

"What?" She turned to Reese. "You've been having lunch with my son? Is there some reason neither of you felt the need to tell me this?"

"Mom, it's not like we've been out cappin' the bad guys."

It was going from bad to worse. "Taylor..."

"What? It was pizza once and burgers a couple times." Taylor turned to Carter and raised his voice slightly. "Mom, he's a good guy...and we talk about school and girls and sports and..."

Reese was pretty sure that she was going to kill one of them at any second. He covered his eyes with his hand. "Taylor, please. Just stop."

Carter crossed her arms over her chest staring at the two men in front of her. "You've been spending time with my son." It wasn't a question, but he felt like he was in an interrogation just from the way she was glaring at him.

Reese ran his hand through his hair. "Yes."

"Mom. Seriously?"

She held her index finger up in his direction and didn't even look at him, her focus solely on Reese. "Why?"

"He called and asked if he could talk to me. Using _your_ phone, by the way. He's a good kid." Reese paused, considering, before continuing, "And because being around him made me feel closer to you when I couldn't be."

Carter's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

Taylor just smiled and did a small pump of his fist. Under his breath, he said, "Score!"

Carter's head whipped around to her son. "What?"

He shook his head and held his hands up, trying to keep his smile at bay. "Nothing."

Shaking her head, she looked between both of them. "Were either of you going to tell me?"

Reese wanted to take her hand, but didn't, thinking better of it at the last second. "Of course we were. We talked about that, actually. We agreed that when you and I were talking again, we'd tell you. So...here we are. Not exactly the way we'd planned it, but..." He trailed off, trying to read her expression.

"He was never in any danger?"

"No, of course not. Never. We met for lunch. We talked. That's it."

"Mom, can I say something?"

She nodded, still staring at Reese.

Taylor moved into her line of sight. "Mom. I love you, you know that, right?"

She nodded again.

"Good. Well, I love you, but you're not a _guy_. There are just some things I can't talk to you about. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's true."

She shook her head. "Of course I know that, Taylor, but what made you think of John?"

He shrugged. "You trust him. I figured I could too."

It was that simple.

And Reese could tell by the softening of her eyes, she knew it too. She nodded. "OK. I don't like that you kept it from me...either of you...but I understand it."

The silence in the room stretched out for a moment until Taylor chimed in, trying to break the tension. "So...Mom said you wanted to see me?"

Reese cleared his throat and handed the bag to Taylor. "Yeah, I have something for you."

"For me? Really? How come?"

"Because...well, because you're a good kid, a good student, and...you've been a good friend."

Reese didn't turn to look at her when he heard Carter take a quick breath of surprise. He couldn't. If he looked at her now, she'd realize exactly how much both of them meant to him.

"Wow, John...thanks. What is it?"

"Open it. Your Mom actually gave me the idea."

Taylor looked between them and then shrugged, sitting on the couch and opening the bag. His eyes got wide. "John? How...? Holy shit..."

"Taylor Carter!"

"Sorry, Mom...but...um..." Out of the bag, he pulled a Yankees jersey with number 24 on it. He held it up and slipped it on, running his hands over it reverently. Smiling up at John, he reached back into the bag, pulling out a baseball. He jumped up, the excitement in his voice evident. "Mom, check this out! It's signed by Robinson...wait...and Jeter...and holy crap...there are a lot of signatures on here!" He turned the ball over in his hands, rattling off the names as he did.

Reese couldn't help it, the boy's excitement was contagious, and he turned to flash a grin at Carter. "I could only get the guys that were at batting practice at the time."

That stopped Taylor in his tracks. "Wait, you met them?"

Carter pointed to Reese. "Apparently your friend here knows Robinson."

"You KNOW HIM? You've been holding out on me, John!"

Reese laughed, "No, I really haven't. It's a long story. But if you reach into the bag one more time, you might get your chance."

"What?" He practically dove back into the bag and pulled out a small white envelope. His brows came together in confusion. "What's this?"

Reese rolled his eyes, "Only one way to find out. Open it."

Taylor opened the envelope and looked in it. His face shot up to Reese's. "Is this a joke?"

"Does it look like a joke?"

He only shook his head and bounded off the couch to catch Reese in a bear hug. "Thank you, John." When he let him go, he turned to Carter and held up the contents of the envelope. "Season tickets!"

"Are you kidding?" She took the tickets from her son to inspect them. "John..." She turned to him, holding up the tickets. "There are three of them."

"I know."

Taylor gave Reese a huge smile and a thumbs up behind his mother's back and Reese drew on all his training to keep from smirking.

"Hey, Mom...um...OK if I run down to Chris's? I wanna show him this stuff. He's gonna seriously lose it."

She didn't look at him, her eyes glued to Reese, she just nodded. "Be home by 9."

When the door slammed, she blinked and turned towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a drink." She pulled a bottle from the cabinet, opening it and setting it on the counter. "Do you want one?"

Reese walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorjam. "No. Thanks. What's going on?"

She leaned her hands on the counter, her head down. "Why did you get three tickets?"

He stepped forward but kept himself from getting too close. "Joss..."

She turned, leaning her back against the counter. "Why?"

"Because...I thought it might be fun for Taylor to bring a friend..." He moved a little closer, watched as her hands tighten on the counter.

"And?"

His hands covered hers as he boxed her against the counter with his body. "And I thought we could spend some time together, when we all had time." He pressed his cheek against hers, whispering in her ear. "I want to spend time with you."

She gripped his shirt, pulling him closer, his body flush against hers. "John..."

He ran his hands up her arms, to her shoulders, and finally cupped her face. "Tell me you don't want that too. I don't just _want_ you, Joss. Wanting you is the easy part." He kissed her forehead. "I want to _know_ you; I want you to know _me_. I haven't wanted that from anyone in so long..."

"I want that too." She pressed her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You do." His voice held a note of surprise.

He felt her nodding against him and smiled as he leaned his cheek against her head. "Good."

They stood in her kitchen, just holding each other, each in their own thoughts. Finally, Reese pulled away and smiled down at her. "I should go."

"What?...why?"

"I think...we've made some pretty impressive strides today...it might be a good idea if we don't push things. Taking it slow, remember?" He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Carter reached up and brushed her fingers over his lips, a smile teasing her own. "Yeah, I remember. I don't want you to leave, but I understand why you think you should."

He stepped back from her, taking her hands. "Walk me to the door?"

He really did not want to leave. In fact, if he were honest with himself, what he really wanted was to throw her over his shoulder, carry her to the bedroom, and bury himself inside her. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the image in his head. When he looked at her again, the quirk of her lips told him she knew exactly where he'd gone.

"Give me one second and I'll walk you to the car."

He nodded and let her go. As she walked down the hall, he scanned around to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind.

A few minutes later, she walked back into the room, but to Reese she looked...different. He couldn't place it, but her demeanor had changed slightly.

"Everything OK?"

"Perfect."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she patted his cheek, slipping on her jacket in the process. "Relax, John...everything is fine, promise."

He grasped her hand. "OK...then walk me out."

When they headed down in the elevator, Reese still felt like something was off; it made him nervous. She stood close to him, but didn't touch him.

At the car, Reese turned and leaned against the driver's door. "Thank you for today. I'm glad we talked. I'm glad you came with me."

Carter walked to him and laid a hand on his hip. "I'm glad too." She stepped into him and kissed the spot where his shirt gapped open.

His breath caught in his throat. Now he knew what the change was. "Joss..."

She gripped his shirt in her fists. "You said something to me today..."

"I said a lot." When he looked at her, her eyes were heavy with desire and..._something_.

"You said you didn't want to say goodbye to me yet." She took a nip of his throat under his chin.

He wanted to stop her, tell her they should take it slow...but he wanted her. God help him, he wanted her. Grasping her face in his hands, he kissed her hard, angling his mouth over hers, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips. As quickly as it started, Reese pulled away. "Joss...

She leaned up, kissing him quickly, her arms wrapping around him. "I know. I know you think it would be better if we took things slowly..."

"I'm starting to rethink that..."

She slapped him gently on the chest and let out a nervous chuckle. "Good...me too." Her face turned serious, but the twinkle still remained in her eyes. "John..."

"Hmmm?"

She licked her lips and watched his eyes. "Take me home with you. I don't want to say goodbye to you yet."

Reese took a deep breath, feeling his heart pumping hard in his chest. He gripped her shoulders and cleared his throat, his voice coming out low and gravelly. "Joss...if you get in this car with me right now, you won't be coming home tonight."

She nodded, her hands gripping his arms. "Good thing I called Chris's mom to see if it was OK for Taylor to spend the night there, then."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are we leaving?"

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up, whispering in his ear. "Because I want to wake up with you."

"Jesus, Joss. You're not making this easy for me, are you?"

"I'm not trying to. I'm trying to make it very difficult for you to tell me no. Taylor will be home early in the morning to pick up his stuff for school. I don't have to be at work until 9. I want...as much time as we can get..."

He grasped her hand, pulling her around to the passenger side and opened the door. Before she could get in, he pulled her back against his chest.

Aligned from knees to hips, there was no mistaking the effect she was having on him.

He pushed the hair away from her neck and growled low into her ear. "Get in the car."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**XXX POI XXX**

Reese opened the door to the loft and ushered her inside. It was dark but for a small table lamp lighting a corner near the door. He closed and locked the door, flicking a switch and bathing the whole area with a soft light.

Carter's hand shot to her mouth and she stepped into the open area looking around, her eyes wide. He knew the loft was impressive, even by New York City standards, but it never felt like he belonged. Until now.

"John...this place...it's..."

"I know; it was a gift. Not exactly what I would have chosen for myself, but it's comfortable."

She spun to face him. "Comfortable? Seriously? John, this place is amazing! Let me guess...Finch?"

He nodded and shrugged, stepping forward towards her. He had to jam his hands in his pockets to keep from pulling her to him. "Yeah. I guess he felt I needed a home base. Our definition of that is obviously miles apart."

"And, obviously, his and mine are closer than I thought. Just...wow." She smiled over her shoulder at him.

He stepped up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Let me take your coat and I'll give you a quick tour." He gently pulled her coat down her arms and hung it on a hook by the door. Coming back, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning in to nuzzle her ear with his nose. "I'm glad you're here."

She covered his hands with hers, bowing her head slightly, "Me too."

Reese cocked his head a little and tried to hide his grin. _She's nervous_. He hated that the knowledge gave him a little boost of confidence, but it did. She wasn't in her comfort zone any more; she was in his and that had thrown her a little.

He took her hand in his and showed her around the loft. Her reaction to his gun closet was priceless...she was speechless...until she told him to close it before she had to arrest him just on general principle.

"You're just looking for a way to slap those cuffs on me, aren't you?"

She blushed at him and let a chuckle bubble out of her.

"Joss...you're killing me here."

"I'm sorry; I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I'm not usually like this. So much for my bravado from earlier, huh?"

"Don't apologize." Smiling, he sat on the back of the couch and reached his hand out. "C'mere a second."

Carter took his hand and he pulled her closer, settling her between his knees. "Relax." He rested his hand on her hip, running his thumb over an exposed patch of skin. He flashed her a smile. "Kiss me."

Her eyes shot up to his, her surprise evident. "What?"

"Kiss me." He sat perfectly still, his hand still holding hers. "You had no problem with it before. What's changed?"

"Nothing."

"Then kiss me."

A lone eyebrow raised up at the command, but she scooted forward between his legs and leaned in, brushing his lips with hers. Even she could barely call it a kiss. When she pulled back, the smirk she was trying to cover peeked through.

"Uh. No. Absolutely not."

She rested her hands on his shoulders, her thumb running over the pulse in his neck. She cocked her head at him, her face a picture of innocence and barely disguised humor. "No?"

He shifted and grasped the opened collar of her shirt, pulling her hard against him. "No." His mouth crashed down on hers, his head angling to get just the right pull of her lips as he bit down gently. He let go of her shirt to cup her face, their breath mingling as he moved her again, sliding his tongue over hers.

She gripped his neck tighter, her nails digging into the flesh at the base. As she moved closer to him, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He slid his arms down and surrounded her, his hands spread out over the expanse of her back, caressing where he could reach. Pulling her shirt from her pants, they rose up her back again, this time over her soft skin. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled her in even tighter.

And then they were falling.

_Backwards._

Reese reached back trying to break the fall, but he only succeeded in sliding down the back of the couch, landing with his head hanging off the seat edge. In his initial panic, he hadn't thought to completely let go of the woman in his arms, who was now conveniently sprawled over his chest on top of him.

He lifted his head and, looking at her startled expression, laughed. His hands ran up over her back again. "You ok?"

When she nodded, giggling, he pulled his legs down off the back of the couch, still holding onto her, and stretched out on his back, grinning. "Hmm...this seems to work well, I think."

She rested her forearms against his chest and looked up at him, gasping as his hands roamed under her shirt again, sliding up and down her spine.

The mood change in the room was palpable. He could see it in the softening of her features, the change in her breathing, the way her eyes shut when he used his whole hand, not just his fingertips, along her back.

"You're so soft..." He slid his hands around her sides, down to her hips and back up again.

Carter laid her forehead on his chest and breathed deeply, opening her legs so hers fell to either side of his thighs. She pressed her hips down against his. "You're not." When she kissed his throat, he could feel her smile.

His hands landed on her rear and he pushed up against her, his voice coming out rough and strained, "You've had this effect on me for longer than you know...I'd think sometimes, about you...what you'd feel like, sound like...taste like."

"Jesus, John...me too...more than I'd like to admit..."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "And here we are."

She bit and pulled his bottom lip, soothing it with a swipe of her tongue. "Who would have guessed? The cop and the vigilante, huh?"

"Sounds like a bad TV show title..."

She laughed quickly and swatted him. "Funny."

"Not exactly how I pictured how this day would end..."

"No? The minute I saw you, I knew how it would end."

He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head trying to read her expression. "This wasn't it, I know that much."

She laughed again. "Got me. I was pretty sure I was going to kill you, not spend the night with you."

"I, for one, and very glad you changed your mind on that. Sit up for me..." He winked at her, smiling. "Uh...gently, please."

She did as he asked, sitting back on his thighs. He slid back so he was sitting up too, his back against the arm of the couch, and pulled her forward. With her knees at his hips, he knew she could feel him under her.

He reached up and ran his hand slowly, reverently, from her neck, down her throat, between her breasts, watching her face the entire time. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open slightly. She was phenomenal. "I'm doing my absolute best to take this slow, Joss, but you're straining every last reserve I have." He slid his hands under the front of her shirt, his thumbs grazing her stomach and moving up under her breasts.

Opening her eyes, he saw something in them he couldn't identify just before she leaned down to his ear and whispering, "Slow? Who wants to take it slow? That was some other woman, I think." She pulled his shirt from his pants and, smirking, gripped the ends and sent buttons flying across the room.

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "There she is. I knew she was in there somewhere." He ran his hands over her thighs, squeezing them gently.

Using a fingertip, she drew a line down his chest to his bellybutton, dipping her finger in, and sliding down further. "Just had to get my bearings."

"Seems you've found them." He hissed as she ran her hand over the length of him, then leaned down and ran her tongue from his navel to his mouth, covering his lips in a blistering kiss.

She reached for his buckle but he stilled her hand. She looked up at him, questioning.

He licked his lips and hooked his arm under her rear, swinging his legs off the couch, planting his feet on the ground.

When he stood, he wrapped his other arm around her back, almost cradling her in his arms.

Joss wrapped her legs around his waist and planted a kiss against his collarbone, lazily draping her arms around his neck.

"Look at me."

She raised her eyes to his.

"The first, second, and _possibly_ third times I make love to you will _not_ be on this couch. It will be in that bed. The bed that only I've been in since I moved into this place...and even that's been rare."

He watched her immediate reaction to his declaration and admission and knew he'd surprised her, but the gleam quickly shifted back into her eyes.

"So...the fourth time...that's the couch?"

He moved slowly but surely towards the bed. He tried to school his features, but the combination of her wrapped around him and the scent of her, the intoxicating mixture of perfume and arousal, was too much for him; he pressed a kiss to her lips. "The fourth time is the shower, or maybe that's the third, I lose track; the _fifth_ time would be the couch...or the kitchen island. Lady's choice.

She buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel her body shaking with laughter and his own smile mirrored hers when she looked up at him.

"So, I should make sure my life insurance is paid up, huh?"

His knees bumped the bed and he considered his options for only a second before tossing her on her back and crawling over her, his body hovering over hers. "Mmm...that might be a good idea. I'm not sure I'll get my fill, even after the kitchen. It could get exhausting for you."

"Maybe I'll surprise you with my stamina."

He grasped her hands and weaved their fingers together. "God, I hope so." His mouth came down hard on hers and then he pulled back, the kisses becoming softer, sweeter, with each one. Sliding down her neck, he worked his way down her shoulders, to her chest, to her stomach, kissing through her shirt. He released her hands, and glancing up at her with a grin, he grasped the ends of her shirt and pulled it apart, sending buttons flying.

She gasped and laughed as she looked down at him, his chin resting on her stomach. She scraped her fingernails gently over his scalp. "OK, I deserved that."

He lowered his lips, kissing just below her belly button, and hummed a "mmhmm" against her skin. He slid his hands up her sides as he moved up her body, kissing and licking as he went, listening as her breathing changed each time he hit a spot she liked.

When he reached her mouth, he planted a soft kiss on it. "You did, but I'm willing to forgive you..." He ran a finger between her breasts, pulling on her bra slightly and offering her a crooked smile.

She grabbed hold of his finger, "You want it gone...it's all yours"

He felt himself get even harder when she pulled his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the tip of it. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be? Are you ticklish, Carter? This might take some doing..."

Running his fingertips up her sides, he wiggled his hands under her as she squirmed, but she refused to give in to the giggles she felt bubbling out of her. She was mortified when she snorted, but still wouldn't let it go.

"You _are._..oh, this is going to be fun." Before she knew what hit her, he grabbed her up and flipped her over onto her stomach. That got the squeal out of her he was looking for and he slid a kiss between her shoulderblades. Reese straddled her thighs, running his hands over her back, pushing her shirt up and off her raised arms. He leaned down to kiss her neck, whispering in her ear, "Relax...and trust me."

She turned her head to the side and he kissed her softly, unhooking her bra and stroking gently, his fingertips grazing the sides of her breasts. "Relax..."

Starting at her shoulders, he rubbed the tight muscles, loving the feeling of her skin under his hands.

Finally.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: And this is where the rating changes. ;) We're finally wrapping up this story for Joss and John. Maybe a chapter or two left. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the reviews, the follows, the PM's, and the support I've gotten through this. Thank you guys so much! ~wolf

** Chapter 7**

He couldn't get over how quickly they'd gotten to this point. To say it was unexpected was an understatement but, he didn't want to question it; he just wanted to enjoy it. He knew where his heart was and hoped they were on the same page. They'd have time to work it out...

Shaking his head from his musings, Reese spread his hands over her back and ran them slowly and surely down, using his thumbs along her spine. On the way back up, he leaned forward, brushing her ear with his nose, taking the lobe between his lips. He pulled lightly on it and she sighed. "You like that?"

She offered up a smile, her eyes still closed. "I like..._this_. It feels right."

He closed his own eyes, letting her words wash over him. She probably didn't realize how deeply they affected him, but he was at loss at how to respond...at least verbally.

He kissed down to the rise of her hips and laid his cheek against the small of her back for a moment. Reaching under her, he unsnapped her pants. Sliding to his knees on the floor, he ran his hands down her legs, pulling her shoes and socks off. Her toes curled when he ran the back of his fingers over her arch. He noted that for future reference.

"Lift." His voice sounded loud to his ears, but he knew he'd whispered the command and that she'd heard him; her pants ended up in a pile at the foot of his bed. Ditching his shirt and kicking off his shoes, he crawled up next to her, "I like this look on you." He trailed his hand lightly up her back and then down, his hand landing on her lace-covered rear.

She pushed up on her elbows and turned to look at him. Their eyes locked and held. Slowly, she turned over, her bra slipping off her shoulders and landing on her stomach. She looked down at it with a smirk. "Oops". She sat up and took it off, keeping her eyes on him, watching his eyes roam her body with undisguised want.

She tipped his chin up with her index finger. "Kiss me."

The smile he flashed her reminded her of a dog baring it's teeth before it attacked. He pressed forward, covering her mouth with his, his tongue snaking out and dueling with hers. She gripped his head, pulling him harder against her mouth, and leaned back against the pillows. It seemed the time for playing was over. She was totally OK with that. He leaned over her, his lips teasing hers, his hands on either side of her shoulders. She felt encased and, at the same time, completely safe.

The kiss seemed to last for days. He felt as if he could die happy just from this. But if he was going to die happy, he'd be damn sure she got some satisfaction too. Oh yes, yes he would. He pulled away from her mouth and moved down, his lips attacking her neck and shoulders and chest. When he finally latched onto her nipple, he couldn't suppress the smirk when she gasped. Reaching up, he teased her other nipple with his fingers, pinching and flicking gently until it was a hard peak like the one he was worrying with his teeth. She wasn't idle either...her fingers slid through his short hair, gripping his neck and sliding to his shoulders, fingernails scraping across his skin in no definite pattern.

He shifted further down, kissing between her breasts and down across her tight stomach. He felt her flinch as she tightened her abs against his mouth's assault.

"God, John...you're a tease." Her voice was strained which just egged him on further.

He looked up at her as he pulled at her panties. "Not for long, I promise." Her head was thrown back, her breathing ragged even though he hadn't gotten to where he knew she wanted him. Without warning, he pulled them down her legs and tossed them somewhere behind him. He didn't care where they landed...in fact, he hoped they ended up someplace difficult to find later.

He held his breath as he looked at her. Every inch of her was...beautiful. It was the only word that his short-circuited mind could come up with. She was so many other things, but at this very moment, laying on his bed waiting for him, her eyes closed, her hands twisting the sheets...she was beautiful. And he was falling quickly and willingly.

Using just the tips of his fingers, he slid his hands down her thighs, over her knees, coming to rest on her calves. He kissed the inside of one knee and then the other, glancing up at her with each one. He felt her shift and looked up to see her leaning on her elbows watching him.

"You're overdressed." She reached out her hand to him and he swatted it away.

He took a nip of her inner thigh and reached up, pressing his hand low on her stomach. "Not for what I have in mind for you."

"Mmmm...what about what I have in mind for _you_?"

She sucked in a quick breath as his hand slid down over her, his fingers teasing her folds.

"We'll get to that...eventually. We have all night, remember? I plan on using every minute." The bed shifted as he leaned on it, his elbows on either side of her thighs. His thumbs drew circles on her hipbones. Pulling his elbows in, he gently nudged her legs a little wider.

"You're dragging this out to torture me, aren't you?"

He blew a soft breath over her. "Torture is such a strong word." He placed a kiss just above his fingers sliding over her entrance. "I like..._anticipation_."

One finger slid into her slowly.

Her voice, when she found it, was labored and breathless. "I _anticipate_ killing you...in about 10 seconds."

A second finger joined the first.

The sheets tightened around her as she gripped and pulled them in her hands.

His tongue slid over her, zeroing in on her clit. The moan that escaped her was the most arousing sound he'd heard in ages. Her hips lifted off the bed, pressing her harder against his questing mouth.

"Jesus..." She tossed her head up and back on the pillow, her eyes closed tightly

He moaned at the sound of her voice and his fingers began a slow rhythm inside her. He could feel her tightening around them. It wouldn't be long. For either of them.

He swiped his thumb over her clit slowly...then quickly...then circled slowly again...

He rested his right hand on her hip to control her movements. She was quickly losing any semblance of control and it made him swell with male pride to know he'd brought her to this point. Another part of him was swollen and straining against his jeans...but it would have to wait. He wanted to see her break. He wanted to hear his name tumble over her lips, breathless and without thinking. He wanted it more than his next breath...

His mouth and hands continued their work and he looked up from his position between her legs to see her watching him, reaching for him. He knew she was close when her eyes slammed shut. She gasped and her hips raised from the bed; her hand landed in his hair, gripping his almost painfully, and then it hit her...

"Oh God...John...yes..."

It wasn't the yell or even the moan he was expecting, but a soft, long exhale of air that escaped her, a continual repetition of his name and God's...

* * *

When she regained some of her senses and her breathing had returned to...mostly...normal, she threw her arm over her forehead and grinned, her eyes still closed. "Wow."

He chuckled as he crawled up the bed, taking a detour to lave her breasts with kisses. When he reached her mouth, he leaned in to kiss her softly, knowing she could taste herself on his lips. "Wow, huh? I can live with 'wow'". He snuggled in close, his arm around her waist, his mouth pressed against her shoulder. He could still feel her breath coming quickly.

"Good; I'm not sure I could come up with anything more creative right now." She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, rolling him onto his back. His caught her hips and held on. "And I still think you're overdressed." She planted a kiss to his chest. "I think we need to remedy that. No, I take that back...I _know_ we need to remedy that."

She leaned down and took a nip of his chin, "I need you naked. _Now_."

He looked her up and down slowly, mapping her body in his mind's eye. "That might be little difficult..."

She grasped his belt buckle and pulled it open. "Oh, I don't think so." The snap of his pants went next. And then the zipper. "See how easy that was?" She didn't wait for him to answer. Sliding down his body, she pulled his pants and boxers off and then crawled back up slowly, over his legs. Reese couldn't help but mentally compare her to a jaguar, all sleek skin and muscles, but deadly when provoked. He wanted to see if he could do just that...

When she got close enough, he bent down and grasped her face in his hands. "Come up here."

She pulled out of his grasp and moved down. "Oh, but I have plans for you..." She stroked him firmly, teasing the head with her thumb. Slowly, up. Slowly, down.

His eyes closed tightly. All he wanted right now was to be buried to the hilt in her warmth. "Joss..."

"John..." The teasing tone of her voice forced his eyes open just in time to see her take him in her mouth. Her fist tightened as her mouth and tongue teased every hard inch of him.

When she hummed her amusement around him, he ground his teeth and his eyes slammed shut again. "Christ..." The feeling of her, knowing it was her...it was like a dream. But if she wasn't careful, this was going to be over before either of them got what they really wanted.

"Joss. Please." He looked up at her, his eyes almost pleading. His voice didn't sound like his own.

The smile on her face was almost feral, her lips pulled back, her eyes hooded. "What's the matter? Something wrong?" She didn't let go of him, but slowed her movements.

He wanted it to happen, of course he did, but not yet. They had plenty of time. He wanted to slide into her, wanted to hear her soft gasp of pleasure when they joined, wanted to feel her clench around him. But none of that would happen if he didn't take back some control of the situation.

He bent at the waist and grasped her under her arms, quickly pulling her up so she was sprawled on top of him. He kissed her hard then, distracting her with his mouth on hers, as he rolled them over. When she was finally under him, he took her hands in his and raised them over her head. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong." He used his knees to spread her legs. He could feel her heat and he couldn't help but move against her. "I just want _you_ more than I want that right now. We have all night."

She pulled her hands from his and ran them own down his arms, wrapping them around his shoulders. She pressed her face against his neck and ran her foot against his calf, sliding up, pulling his hips against hers. "Yes...now...please..."

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it with his own ears. Her voice was soft and pleading, a sound he never expected to hear from her, even now. He pulled away and looked at her and was shaken by what he saw in her eyes...he wanted to believe they mirrored his own...her eyes widened and she nodded almost imperceptibly, leaning up to kiss him softly, "I know, baby, I know..."

When her arms tightened around him, he slipped inside her.

They both stopped moving. Stopped breathing. No moment in his life had ever felt this perfect. Absolutely nothing. He realized with a start that it was true, not just a lust induced thought.

He rose up on his elbows and peered down at her, his hands framing her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open. As if she could feel him watching her, her eyes came open and they stared at each other; Reese's eyes tracked hers back and forth, almost in disbelief. Slowly, a smile pulled at the corner of her lips and she leaned up and kissed him slowly, thoroughly. Wrapping her arms around his back, she pulled her legs up, one ankle sliding up and down his leg...the other foot firmly planted on the bed. She pressed her cheek against his and whispered, "Perfect."

He nodded slowly, watching her face as he slid his arms under her body, pressing his chest against hers. "Yes..."

He started moving then, controlling himself, pulling out and sliding back into her slowly, savoring her sighs and the sound of his name on her lips.

Her nails dug into his back creating a sweet pain that he knew he would feel tomorrow, but he didn't care; he wanted the physical reminder.

"John..." her voice was breathless and quiet. "You're holding back...don't...please..."

She squealed out in surprise as he held on tight and rolled them over. "Look at me..." When she opened her eyes and looked down at him, he smiled and leaned up, crushing her mouth in a kiss he hoped would convey everything he was feeling.

He pulled her down hard on his hips, thrusting up as he did. She gasped and slapped her hands his chest. "God...yes...like that..."

He wrapped his arms around her back and gathered her against him, his mouth colliding with hers again as the pace he set sped up. He could feel her clenching around him; her arms and her body holding him tightly to her.

She threw her head back with a long moan as her orgasm hit her, the sound hitting him straight in the groin. She rode him through his frenzied thrusting, her face pressed into his neck, her arms surrounding him, and her voice urging him to completion. When she bit down on his shoulder, he was lost. His whole body tensed and he tightened his arms around her so hard he was afraid he'd hurt her, as he spilled himself into her...

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: So this is the last chapter. I had so many ideas for this, but the characters took me in a completely different direction. It's not what I had planned, but I really do like it; it feels right. I hope you like it too. Maybe after I finish the sequel to Tactics, I'll revisit this world and see where they are. Thank you so much for the support. I love this fandom!

_There's a red fire burning from the sea up to the sky_

_'cause I don't want to wait until tomorrow_

_Tell you how I'll feel the rest of my life_

_You don't want to waste another minute_

_When you realize_

_City of Black & White - Mat Kearney_

**XXXPOIXXX**

**Chapter 8**

Reese drew his fingers slowly up and down Carter's arm absently as he watched the night sky out the windows of the loft. Curled against him in sleep, her arm draped over his stomach, she was still completely, gloriously naked. He could feel her soft skin pressed against him from his ankles to his shoulder. It was a feeling he never wanted to get used to. Getting used to something meant you took it for granted.

He'd tried, but he just couldn't sleep, couldn't get his mind to shut down. So much had happened between them today. When he'd first called, he'd fully expected her to tell him to take a flying leap, to never contact her again. He wouldn't have liked it, but he wouldn't have blamed her either. As she so often did, she surprised him. She'd given him another chance and agreed to meet. Just getting that chance had sharpened his focus and his determination; he wasn't going to lose her again...for any reason.

Although, if anyone had asked him twenty-four hours ago how their conversation would end, the last thing he would have come up with would have been this. Having her in his bed was something he'd thought of often, but rarely did he ever think it might happen. A fantasy, that's all it was. To know that she'd thought of him the same way, that they'd made it to this point, still felt a little surreal.

He grinned to himself in the dark, his mind drifting back a few hours. If he had to, which he didn't, he might have been able to write this off as a one time thing, something they just had to get out of their systems...if it had only happened _once_.

They'd taken a breather for a while after that first frantic time, their cooling bodies wrapped around each other, enjoying the quiet and the knowledge that they were exactly where they should be. It hadn't been very long before hands and mouths started roaming again. They'd taken their time...exploring, listening, learning...and for him, it had felt different than the first; he'd felt more connected to her, closer. He was afraid to ask if she'd noticed it too; it wasn't the first time today he'd felt it and he hoped his desire for her wasn't playing games with his mind.

He couldn't pin-point the exact moment, but he remembered turning to look at her during the game and seeing his future flash in front of his eyes. He hadn't seen the clichéd white picket fence or children or growing old together, but he'd seen her in every image in his head and he'd felt the warmth of love. He'd seen them spending time together-the three of them-doing mundane things. Normal things. He'd seen her smile and laugh at him. He'd seen them fighting. He'd seen them making love in the early morning before their hectic lives intruded. It had floored him. He'd always been attracted to her, who wouldn't be, but could they make a relationship work? Had she thought about it? He had no idea. They hadn't exactly done a lot of talking in the last few hours. They probably needed to do that. But not right now. Not tonight.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly and pulled his arm out from under her. She shifted in her sleep, reaching for him, as he got out of bed. Watching her snuggle back under the covers and hearing her sigh made him smile against the emotions running through his head. He needed to get a hold of them before he allowed his doubts to surface and take hold.

Reese slid on his boxers and went into the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face and brush his teeth. When he came back into the room, the moon was shining through the window so brightly it illuminated her face and shoulders. He stood transfixed at the beauty of it. She was sprawled out on his bed on her stomach, the comforter having slipped down to her mid-back. He itched to run his hands over her smooth, impossibly soft, skin. He wanted her again. He didn't think he'd ever _not_ want her. Her sounds, taste, scent...they were all ingrained in him now.

He wasn't sure how long he stood watching her, but finally he shook his head, chuckling under his breath. He had to admit it to himself: he was a goner. He padded barefoot over to the overstuffed chair and pulled it to the window, settling in to watch the world below. He had a lot to think about.

He was deep in thought when a pair of soft, warm arms wrapped around his neck. He reached up and covered her arms with his hands just as she leaned down and kissed his neck. "What are you doing over here?" Her voice was quiet in deference to the darkness.

Gently, Reese pulled her around the chair, noting with a pang of disappointment that she'd wrapped a sheet around her body. She slid into his lap and his arms wrapped around her loosely. "Just thinking."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and pulled her legs up. "Regrets?" Her voice trembled just enough for Reese to hear the fear in it.

He tightened an arm around her and lifted her head with his finger, turning her so he could look at her. "Never. I could _never_ regret you."

She leaned in and brushed her lips over his. "Good. So what _are_ you thinking about?"

Reese trailed his fingers down her arm and took her hand in his. "You. Us. This." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"What about me, us, this? You said you didn't regret it." She shifted in his lap, her rear causing him to stir in his boxers. His hand landed on her hip, stilling her. A small smile turned up the corner of her mouth and she brushed her nose over his ear.

His fingers dug into her hip lightly. "I don't regret anything about tonight. I'm just wondering where we go from here. Just some late night musings, that's all." He reached around and wrapped both arms around her.

"Tell me what you see?"

There was no hesitation. "I want this."

She watched his eyes and nodded as she smiled. Of course, she had to mess with him, it was the way they did things. "You're sure that's not just the sex talking?"

She was playing Devil's Advocate, he knew, but he felt an overwhelming urge to reassure her. "I won't confirm or deny that influence..." he bit down on her collarbone, soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. "...but it's much more than that for me. I think maybe we did this whole thing backwards, though. I want to fix that."

She pulled back from him. "What whole thing? What needs fixing?"

"The wooing."

She couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing against his chest. "The..._wooing_? John..._really_?"

The moonlight coming through the window bathed them both in shades of black and white so he doubted she could see the blush coloring his cheeks, but she must have seen _something_ because she stopped laughing and took his face in her hands. "You're serious..."

He nodded. "I am. We haven't even gone out to dinner or had a first date and here we are having sex...albeit really _amazing_ sex, but it just seems...backwards. You deserve better."

He watched as her eyes darted back and forth between his, her hands still on his face. She'd pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. He couldn't identify the look on her face, but he knew he wanted it gone. "Joss..."

Her face softened, "Shush." She kissed each of his eyelids, then his cheeks, and then rested her lips softly on his in a gentle kiss. "That is quite possibly the sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever said to me. You really are an good man, John Reese."

He started to shake his head, but she held him fast. She shifted her body, straddling his lap. "Let me explain something to you before you go pack for your guilt trip. If I thought I deserved better, I wouldn't be here. I don't _want_ better. In fact, there isn't better for me. You've ruined the curve for any other men. As for doing this backwards? What do you call the baseball game? I'd like to call that our first date."

His eyes snapped up to hers.

"Oh yeah, that's what it was, regardless of what you _thought_ it was. So if anyone ever asks me where we went on our first date, I can say we went to Yankee Stadium. You introduced me to the best 2nd baseman in the game; you fed me hotdogs, bought me a foam finger, and you made me feel like I was the only person in that stadium with you. As for the sex? Granted, I don't usually put out on the first date...unless he's just a phenomenal kisser..." she winked and kissed him quickly. "...but think about it...this whole thing...it's been foreplay between us since the day we met...so I'm OK with it. I'm actually more than OK with it. In fact, if we don't do it again soon, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be really irritated."

The warmth rushed through him at lightning speed. He pulled her tight against him, kissing her shoulder and taking a grip of the sheet covering her body.

"Are you sure about this? I'm not exactly the best relationship material." That voice again...he tried to push it back, but it kept fighting it's way through.

"Damn sure. "

"It's not going to be easy for us."

"Nothing worth having ever is."

"We're going to fight, you know."

"Well, if you'd stop being so hard-headed and single-minded..."

"You didn't seem to mind my focus earlier."

"I wouldn't mind your focus right _now_."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

Before he could make good on his promise of earlier, she leaned back and ran her fingers through his hair. "John?"

"Hmmm?" He ran his lips down her neck to the top of her chest.

"Look at me."

His eyes met hers and she took his face between her hands, kissing him softly. "Let's get this settled, shall we? I want this. I want this...with _you_. No, it won't be easy. Yes, we'll fight; that's a given. But, you know what? We'll make up. A l_ot_. We'll fight for what we want. And we'll have moments that will make all the hard stuff worth it."

He could only nod and lick his suddenly dry lips. He'd just fallen completely. The words wouldn't come, but he didn't think he needed them yet. He could see them in her eyes, just as he was sure she could see them in his. Just like everything else they did, they were perfectly in sync and words were overkill.

But...one day soon...

...he'd surprise her.

**fine**


End file.
